jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
List of JumpStart Characters by First Appearance
This is a list of JumpStart characters by the year and media they debuted in. 1994 JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) *Hopsalot *Bebop *Roquefort *Bonnie Bunny *Gopher *Bluebird 1995 JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) *Frankie *Mrs. Flores *Miss Pickle *Milk Cap Mouse JumpStart Preschool (1995) *Eleanor *Casey *Kisha *Pierre *Felicia 1996 JumpStart Toddlers (1996) *Giggles *Jack JumpStart Reading for Kindergartners *Hopsalot's Grandma *Hopsalot's Grandpa *Gracie *Romulus *Flash *Einstein JumpStart 2nd Grade *CJ *Edison *Mr. Brewster *Blues-Caterpillar JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain *Botley *Polly Spark *Professor Spark *Ms. Winkle *Mort *Mrs. Beasley *Bothoveen *Maestro Trombot *Egbert *Monty Monitor *Missing Robots JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island *Ms. Grunkle *Flap *Madame Pomreeda *Repsac *The Kids 1997 JumpStart Adventures 5th Grade: Jo Hammet, Kid Detective *Jo Hammet *Dr. X *Janitor *Martin *B.F. Skinny *Henchmen *Bernie *Jimmy *Maggie Mead JumpStart Math for First Graders *Queen Bee *Ruby *Worm *Mrs. Butterfly **Caterpillars *Captain Hop **Fleas *Amelia Dragonfly *Wrangler Ant *Beetle Boss **Beetle Workers *Spider Maestro JumpStart Reading for First Graders *Katia *Mel *Madame Tigera *Samson *Slick Sid *Mr. Octopus *Mr. Snoots *Mochi JumpStart Math for Second Graders *Ratso *Princess *King *Queen *Cook *Squire *Jester *Ratso's Henchmen JumpStart Typing *Coach Qwerty 1998 JumpStart Baby (1998) *Teddy JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) *Jack *Brie *Squirrel JumpStart Reading for Second Graders *McCloud *Tapir *Sybil *Bingo *Eel *Sphinx *Colossus *The Elders *Dr. Listick *Stanley JumpStart Adventures 6th Grade: Mission Earthquest *Zack *Jess *Uncle Eli *Roswell *Enos *ART JumpStart Music *Sir Sournote *Melody *Heloise Hippo *Billy *Cool Cat 1999 JumpStart Preschool (1999) *Cecil *The Magic Train JumpStart Math for Kindergartners *Guthry *Dash *Breezy *Bello *Too-Loose *Farmer Hank *Baker Jake *Bakers *Baker Jake's Kids *Hat Snappers *Snow Cone Hostess JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? *Cuckoo *Aggie Aster *Pepper *Rip Rat 2000 JumpStart Toddlers (2000) *DeeDee *DeeDee's Grandma *Chippy *Mr. Mouse JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) *Floyd *Ms. Nobel *Chef Gumbo *Sarge *Mr. Ditty *Mrs. Wilder *Camille JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Sapphire Falls *Sally Chu *Thomas James "TJ" Adams *Gizmo *Ranger Addy Wise *Samuel Brannon Jr. *Gillian Gonzales *Jedidiah "Jed" Mason JumpStart Around the World *Brady Bear JumpStart Adventure Challenge *Jack Cancun 2001 JumpStart Languages *Roxy *Serafina *Chloe *Hiroshi JumpStart 3 Ring Circus *Sara JumpStart Explorers *CJ's Nieces and Nephews *King Tut *Queen Ankh *Marco Polo *Kublai Khan *Pinca *Emperor Atahuallpa *Governor Bradford *Massasoit *Francis Billington *Mary Brewster *Elizabeth Hopkins *Gilbert Winslow *Roald Amundsen *Mr. Hansson 2002 JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals *Squirt *Jimmy Bumples *Skid JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals *Lucy 2003 JumpStart Advanced 2nd-4th Grade: Mystery Club series *Surfer *Bohemian Poet *Captain *Mr. Cartwright *Cindy *Patsy Harris *Spencer Walton *Ambassador *Security Guard *Irish Maid *Nigel Parkinson *Longshoreman 2005 JumpStart Phonics: Read & Rhyme * Val 2006 JumpStart 3D Virtual World: The Legend of Grizzly McGuffin *Pops *Flo *Tiffany *Nigel *Coach Bailey *T-Swift *ZuZu Petals *Trixie *Ivy *Jean Claude JumpStart 3D Virtual World: Trouble in Town *Isabella *Cappy *Spitz JumpStart 3D Virtual World: Quest for the Color Meister *The Color Meister 2009 World of JumpStart *Kat *Punk-Punks *Gords 2015 JumpStart Magic & Mythies * Asher * Cypress * Holly * Laurel * Rowan * Willow *Rosie 2018 JumpStart Academy series *Addie *Bethany *David *Jax *Landon *Nick *Olive *Rex *Rob *Terry *Yogi * Category:General information